escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Viaje a Arcturus
Viaje a Arcturus (título original en inglés A Voyage to Arcturus) es una novela del escritor escocés David Lindsay, que se publicó por primera vez en 1920. Combina los géneros de fantasía, filosofía y ciencia ficción y explora la naturaleza del bien y del mal y su relación con la existencia. El crítico y filósofo Colin Wilson la describió como “la mejor novela del siglo XX”, y fue una influencia directa para la Trilogía cósmica. de C.S. Lewis. J.R.R. Tolkien confesó leer el libro “con voracidad”. Clive Barker declaró que “Viaje a Arcturus es una obra maestra” y “un trabajo extraordinario… prácticamente magnífica”. Un viaje interestelar sirve de marco para la narración de un viaje a través de paisajes fantásticos. La historia está ambientada en Tormance, un planeta imaginario que orbita alrededor de Arcturus, que, en la novela, pero no en la realidad, es un sistema formado por dos estrellas, Branchspell y Alpaín. Los territorios por los que viajan los personajes representan sistemas filosóficos o estados de la mente que el protagonista, Maskull, va atravesando en su búsqueda del significado de la vida. Sinopsis Maskull, un hombre ansioso por vivir aventuras, acepta la invitación de Krag, un conocido de su amigo Nightspore, para viajar a Tormance tras una sesión de espiritismo. Los tres parten en una nave de cristal desde un observatorio abandonado de Escocia, pero Maskull se despierta solo al llegar a Tormance. En cada territorio que recorre suele confluir con una o dos personas y cada uno de estos encuentros termina normalmente (aunque no siempre) con la muerte de esas personas, por su mano o por la de otros. Más tarde, Maskull se encuentra con Krag de nuevo, se entera de que su propia muerte será inminente y, de hecho, muere nada más descubrir que él mismo es en realidad Nightspore. El libro termina con la revelación que le hace Krag (quien dice ser conocido en la Tierra como "Dolor") a Nightspore sobre el origen del universo. El autor concluye con una variación de la doctrina del Demiurgo, parecida a la que propusieron algunos Gnósticos. Todos los personajes y territorios son tipos que emplea el autor para expresar su crítica hacia varios sistemas filosóficos. En Tormance, la mayoría de los puntos de vista o modos de vida van acompañados de nuevos órganos de los sentidos o modificaciones de los mismos, por lo que la vista general de cada paisaje tiene su propio sistema sensorial. Contenidos por capítulos ; Capítulo 1 – La sesión de espiritismo : En Hampstead se organiza una sesión de espiritismo a la que invitan a Maskull y a Nightspore. Un ruido sobrenatural señalará que llegan tarde a dicha sesión en la que el médium hace que un hombre sonriente se materialice. Krag llega, sin invitación, mata a la aparición rompiéndole el cuello y avisa lacónicamente a Maskull y Nightspore (al que ya conoce) para que salgan con él a la calle. ; Capítulo 2 – En la calle : Krag invita a Maskull y a Nightspore a ir a Tormance, un planeta en órbita con Arcturus de dónde venía la aparición. Maskull piensa en un principio que la propuesta es una broma, pero acepta cuando Krag le enseña a través de una extraña y potente lente que Arcturus tiene dos soles. Cuando Nightspore le interroga, Krag les dice que Surtur (un desconocido para Maskull), ya está en el planeta y que tienen que seguirle. ; Capítulo 3 – Starkness : Maskull y Nightspore llegan a pie (tras un viaje en tren) al observatorio de Starkness en Escocia, donde iban a reunirse con Krag, y descubren que el sitio está abandonado. Encuentran dos botellas con “Rayos de vuelta al sol” y “Rayos de vuelta a Arcturus”. La primera, al abrirse accidentalmente, vuela de vuelta al sol por los rayos que hay atrapados en ella. ; Capítulo 4 – La voz : Nightspore lleva a Maskull a un lugar en la costa algunos kilómetros más alejado, donde se escucha una especie de redoble de tambor, y le dice que si vuelve a oírlo debe “intentar oírlo cada vez más fácilmente”. Maskull intenta subir a la torre del observatorio pero es incapaz de ir más allá del primero de los siete pisos por la intensa gravedad. Desde la primera ventana que encuentra, y que aumenta lo que ves, vuelve a vislumbrar Arcturus. Escucha una voz diciendo que él es sólo un instrumento y que aunque realizará el viaje, Nightspore será el único en regresar. ; Capítulo 5 – La noche de la partida : Nightspore dice que la gravedad que hay en la torre es la de Tormance y que Maskull hallará la muerte en Tormance. Krag llega, les realiza un corte en el brazo a Maskull y a Nightspore y escupe en él para que puedan resistir la gravedad de Tormance y los tres suben por la torre, cuyas ventanas ya no magnifican lo que ves. Realizan su viaje desnudos abordo de un ‘torpedo de cristal’ propulsado por los rayos de vuelta a Arcturus. Durante las 19 horas que dura el viaje Maskull duerme. Primer día de Maskull en Tormance ; Capítulo 6 – Iovinda : Maskull se despierta solo en un desierto de Tormance y descubre que tiene nuevos órganos en su cuerpo, como un tentáculo (denominado ‘magn’) que le sale del corazón y unas protuberancias en su cuello. Una mujer se le acerca e intercambia sangre con él (lo que le facilita que viva en Tormance y se lo dificulta a ella), y le dice que se llama Joiwind y su marido Panawe y que ambos viven en el Norte, en Poolingdred; que entiende su idioma gracias a un órgano que tiene en la frente, el ‘breve’, que lee la mente; que Surtur se llama Formador, o Cristalino, y que él creó todo (lo que demuestra que él es Dios); que no se alimentan por respeto a los entes vivos pero sí beben agua; y que el tentáculo del pecho se usa para incrementar el amor por otras criaturas. De camino a casa paran en un santuario a adorar a Formador y una vez que llegan se encuentran con Panawe. ; Capítulo 7 – Panawe : Panawe insinúa que Maskull puede ser “un hombre … que robó algo del Hacedor del universo para ennoblecer a sus semejantes”, una referencia al mito de Prometeo. Cuenta que la vida en Tormance tiene muchas formas diferentes porque el planeta todavía es nuevo, que los seres humanos se parecen a los terrícolas porque “todas las criaturas que recuerdan a Formador tienen que parecerse por necesidad unas a otras”, y que Alpaín es visible sólo en el norte. Panawe le cuenta su historia a Maskull: viajó por el Bosque de Flátrix (desde donde vio la Isla de Esvalón), Ifdawn, Mares y Poolingdred. ; Capítulo 8 – La llanura de Lusion : Maskull empieza a explorar Tormance más a fondo y llega a la llanura de Lusion, donde se encuentra con un hombre. : ''"Maskull, mírame bien. ¿Quién soy?" : "Creo que eres Formador." : "Soy Surtur." : Surtur reivindica la belleza de su mundo, declara que Maskull debe servirle y desaparece. Maskull continua con su viaje y conoce a una mujer, Oceaxe, de Ifdawn, que tiene un tercer brazo en vez de un tentáculo. Aunque es autoritaria y grosera, quiere que Maskull sea su amante, por ello, le da una piedra roja brillante que convertirá su magn en un tercer brazo. Segundo día de Maskull en Tormance ; Capítulo 9 – Oceaxe : Cuando Maskull se despierta descubre que el tentáculo que le salía del pecho, o magn, se ha transformado en un tercer brazo, lo que despierta en él un deseo por todo lo que toca. Viaja por los paisajes volátiles de Ifdawn, inspirados por Nietzche, con la compañía de Oceaxe, que quiere que Maskull mate a uno de sus maridos, Crimtyphon, y que ocupe su lugar. Maskull se rebela ante la idea, pero finalmente mata a Crimtyphon cuando le ve usar su poder para obligar a un hombre a convertirse en árbol. ; Capítulo 10 – Tydomina : Tydomina, otra mujer de Crimtyphon, aparece y usa su poder para obligar a Oceaxe a que se suicide tirándose por un acantilado y a Maskull a que la siga a su casa en Disscourn donde tomará posesión de su cuerpo. De camino se encuentran con el hermano de Joiwind, Digrung, que le dice a Tydomina que le contará todo; para evitarlo, e incitado por Tydomina, Maskull absorbe a Digrung y dejan su cuerpo vacío atrás. En la cueva de Tydomina, él sale de su cuerpo, anacrónicamente, para convertirse en la aparición de la sesión de espiritismo en la que conoció a Krag, pero cuando le matan vuelve a su cuerpo antes de que Tydomina pueda poseerlo y al despertar descubre que su poder mental ha desaparecido. ; Capítulo 11 – En Discornio : Maskull lleva a Tydomina a Sant para matarla. En Sant no se permite la entrada a las mujeres, si no solo a los hombres que son los que siguen la doctrina de Hator. En el camino, Maskull y Tydomina conocen a Espadévilo, que quiere reformar Sant siguiendo la idea del deber y así mejorar las enseñanzas de Hator. Además, convierte a Maskull y a Tydomina en sus discípulos modificando sus órganos de la frente o ‘breves’. ; Capítulo 12 – Espadévilo : Cátice, el guardián de la doctrina de Hator en Sant, que solo tiene un órgano en la frente, corta uno de los de Maskull para probar los argumentos de Espadévilo. Maskull acepta las ideas de Hator y mata a Espadévilo y Tydomina. Cátice dice que dejará Sant para meditar los argumentos de Espadévilo, asegura que Formador no es Surtur y envía a Maskull lejos, al Bosque de Flátrix, en busca de su hogar, Muspel. Tercer día de Maskull en Tormance ; Capítulo 13 – El bosque de Flátrix : Maskull se despierta en el denso Bosque de Flátrix con un tercer ojo, su único órgano nuevo, escucha el redoble de tambor, lo sigue, y conoce a Dramestir, que le dice que Surtur trajo en realidad a Nightspore a Tormance y que necesita a Maskull para que robe el fuego de Muspel. Maskull ve entonces una visión en la que Krag le mata mientras Nightspore sigue una luz y se desmaya. ; Capítulo 14 – Polícranco : Maskull se despierta y se dirige a la costa del Mar Zozobrante, desde donde se puede ver la Isla de Esvalón. Allí conoce a Braquéspilo, un simple pescador casado con Glaémila. ; Capítulo 15 – La isla de Esvalón : Maskull va a la Isla de Esvalón, donde Értride toca por las noches un instrumento musical llamado Irontick (en realidad es un lago) y de dónde nadie que lo haya escuchado ha vuelto. A Maskull le acompaña Glaémila, que, atraída por la música, ha dejado a su familia. Értride alerta a Glaémila de que la música que toca puede matarla, pero ella decide quedarse y finalmente muere. Maskull toca entonces forzosamente el Irontick lo que hace que Értride muera desmembrado violentamente y la Isla de Esvalón se destruye. Cuarto día de Maskull en Tormance ; Capítulo 16 – Liailfae : Maskull, guiado por la luz, cruza el mar tripulando un árbol con múltiples ojos que se mueve según el heliotropismo y llega a Matterplay, donde para su sorpresa se materializan y desaparecen una plétora de formas vivas a lo largo de un arroyo mágico. Asciende el riachuelo y conoce a Liailfae, un ser increíblemente viejo (“phaen”) que no es ni hombre ni mujer si no un tercer sexo y que ha estado buscando el mundo subterráneo de Treal para los eons, donde elae sic cree que puede encontrar a un dios llamado Faceny (que puede ser otro de los nombres de Formador). ; Capítulo 17 – Corpang : Llegan a Treal a través de una cueva y Liailfae enferma rápidamente y muere. Corpang aparece y dice que es porque Treal no es el mundo de Faceny, si no el de Tire. Faceny, Amfuse y Tire son los creadores de los tres mundos de la existencia, la relación y el sentimiento. Corpang ha venido a Treal para seguir a Tire y guía a Maskull hasta las tres estatuas de estas divinidades. Allí, Maskull tiene una visión del poder de los dioses y escucha una voz que le dice que morirá en unas horas. Entonces, las caras de las estatuas se vuelven carabelas mostrando así que son puros disfraces de Formador/Cristalino. Corpang se da cuenta de que ha estado adorando a unos dioses falsos y decide ir con Maskull a Lichstorm, donde escuchan los tambores. ; Capítulo 18 – Haunte : Maskull y Corpang conocen a Haunte, un cazador que viaja en un bote que vuela gracias a unas piedras masculinas que repelen los elementos femeninos de la tierra. Haunte les lleva ante Sullenbode, una mujer sin cara que adquiere los rasgos faciales de Haunte mientras le mata. ; Capítulo 19 – Sullenbode : Maskull y Sullenbode se desean el uno al otro y, por ello, Sullenbode puede seguir con vida (sin matar a Maskull) hasta que él deje de amarla. Maskull, Sullenbode y Corpang toman la dirección en la que una vez alguien fue en búsqueda de Muspel, pero Corpang avanza enérgicamente mientras que Maskull se detiene cuando tiene una visión del fuego de Muspel. Como ha perdido por un momento el interés de Sullengode, ella muere de inmediato. Quinto día de Maskull en Tormance ; Capítulo 20 – Barey : Maskull va a Barey donde se encuentra de nuevo con Krag y, más tarde, con Gangnet, que es defensor de Formador y de su creación. Como Gangnet es incapaz de que el violento Krag se vaya, viajan juntos hasta el océano y después van hasta el mar en balsa. Cuando se alza el sol Alpaín, Maskull ve en una visión que Krag origina los redobles de tambor con sus latidos del corazón y que Gangnet, que es en realidad Formador, morirá tormentosamente envuelto en el fuego de Muspel. De vuelta en la balsa, Krag confiesa que Maskull es en realidad Nightspore, por lo que Maskull muere de repente. ; Capítulo 21 – Muspel : Krag y Nightspore llegan a Muspel donde hay una torre similar a la de Starkness (el observatorio en Escocia). Desde las ventanas de sus varios pisos, Nightspore ve que Formador (el demiurgo gnóstico) hace uso de lo que sale de Muspel para crear el mundo a su puro placer, evitando así que la materia de Muspel vuelva a su origen y creando por tanto sufrimiento. Krag admite que él es Surtur y que en la Tierra se le conoce como dolor. Nightspore vuelve con él para reencarnarse y difundir sus conocimientos de Surtur, Formador y Muspel. Geografía de Tormance No hay una descripción detallada de la geografía de Tormance; Maskull simplemente viaja de sur a norte (con una pequeña excursión a Sant, situada al este). Las direcciones son simbólicas: la luz del segundo sol, Alpaín, puede verse al norte y los países del sur están iluminador por Branchspell, el primer sol, cuyos colores son iguales a los del Sol de la Tierra. Maskull viaja siempre dejando atrás la visión terrestre de las cosas, buscando ese otro mundo que está iluminado por Alpaín. Nombres El nombre “Surtur” viene de Surtr, el señor de Múspellsheimr (el mundo del fuego) en la mitología nórdica. Múspellsheimr sirve también de inspiración para “Muspel”. Influencias El hecho de “sorber” (el original “sorbing”) es la absorción violenta de la personalidad de otra persona para incorporarla a la propia, lo que es letal para la otra persona. Al escribir Cartas del diablo a su sobrino (1942) C.S. Lewis menciona este concepto como una influencia importante."Preface to the Paperback Edition", The Screwtape Letters by C.S. Lewis (ISBN 0-02-086860-X), p. xiii. Otro rasgo especialmente llamativo del libro es el uso de dos nuevos colores primarios para el sol de Alpaín, “úlfiro” y “jale”: : “Así como el azul es delicado y misterioso, el amarillo nítido y concreto y el rojo sanguíneo y apasionado, el úlfiro lo sintió como salvaje y doloroso y el jale como onírico, febril y voluptuoso.” El autor inventó además una serie de nuevos términos para el tercer género, ae, aer, y aerself: : "''“…aquella persona, aunque era claramente un ser humano, no era ni hombre ni mujer, ni nada entre los dos, sino que era inconfundiblemente de un tercer sexo claro y definido, cosa que era extraordinaria de contemplar y difícil de comprender. Para poder expresar con palabras la impresión sexual producida en la mente de Maskull por el aspecto físico de aquella persona, es necesario acuñar un nuevo pronombre, pues ninguno de los que existen en la Tierra será aplicable. En vez de “él”, “ella” o “ello”, de ahora en adelante usaremos “elae”. Historia de la publicación Methuen accedió a publicar la novela, pero solo si Lindsay se comprometía a eliminar 15000 palabras, lo que finalmente hizo. Se cree que estos pasajes se han perdido definitivamente. Methuen también insistió en que debía cambiar el título al considerarlo muy oscuroSellin, Bernard, The Life & Works of David Lindsay (Cambridge University Press, 1981), p. 22. (el título orginal era ''Nightspore in Tormance). De las 1430 copias que se imprimieron en un principio, no se vendieron, sin embargo, más de 596. Viaje a Arcturus ''fue accesible para todo el mundo en su versión de libro de bolsillo cuando se publicó como uno de los precursores de la serie Ballantine Adult Fantasy en 1968, con portada de Bob Pepper."The art of Bob Pepper", on John Coulthart's feuilleton, July 12, 2007. La elección de Lindsay con respecto al título (y por lo tanto el escenario de Arcturus) pudo haber estado influenciada por la novela de no-ficción ''A Voyage to the Arctic in the Whaler Aurora (1911), publicada por su tocayo David Moore Lindsay. El libro se ha traducido al francés, alemán, español, holandés, búlgaro, ruso, japonés, catalán, rumano y turco. Adaptaciones y secuelas de otros autores * El crítico Harold Bloom, en su único intento de escribir ficción, escribió una secuela crítica y algo defectuosa titulada The Flight to Lucifer. El propio Bloom la considera una mediocre continuación de la narración original. * William J. Holloway, cuando era estudiante de Antioch College en Yellow Springs, Ohio, hizo una adaptación cinematográfica de 71 minutos de la novela en 1970. La película, no disponible durante muchos años, fue restaurada y reeditada, especialmente en sus colores, para ser redistribuida en DVD-R en 2005. * En 1985 se estrenó en Los Ángeles una obra de teatro de 3 horas basada en la novela; la adaptación era de David Wolpe."'A Voyage to Arcturus': A Journey to an Enigma" by Sylvie Drake, Los Angeles Times, 2 October 1985. * Paul Corfield Godfrey escribió una ópera basada en la novela y en un libreto de Richard Charles Rose. Se representó en el Teatro Sherman de Cardiff en 1983 y Kenneth Loveland escribió una crítica para la revista Opera. * El compositor de jazz Ron Thomas grabó en 2001 un álbum conceptual inspirado en la novela que se llamó Scenes from A Voyage to Arcturus. . Algunos temas del álbum se incluyeron en la reedición de 2005 de la película estudiantil de 1970. * En la novela La hora del toro de Iván Yefrémov también aparece un planeta llamado Tormance. * El productor de música house Vakula (su nombre real es Mikhaylo Vityk) sacó una banda sonora imaginaria en 2015 en un triple LP llamada A Voyage to Arcturus. Referencias Enlaces externos * * |autor= y |apellido= redundantes (ayuda) Categoría:Wikipedia:Páginas con referencias con parámetros redundantes (plain text and HTML) * El contenido de este artículo se ha traducido de la página de wikipedia en inglés A Voyage to Arcturus; ver su historia de atribución. * * Categoría:Novelas fantásticas Categoría:Gnosticismo